clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
The Marvel Super Hero Takeover (commonly referred as the the Super Hero Party) is a party in Club Penguin, which was held from June 14th, 2012 to July 4th, 2012. It was officially confirmed on the UK website of Club Penguin on May 3, 2012. Aunt Arctic was meetable at this party. It was possible to become a Super Hero, a Super Villain, or a Citizen (reporter, Police Officer, or Robber). This party immediately followed the Meteor Crash Landing. The Destructobot unleashed a whole wave of villains on the island. The Marvel Catalog and Items For Everyone Catalog were available in the Gift Shop with tons of new items. Club Penguin hosted this party for the new Marvel Movie, ''The Avengers''. It also attracted media interest by companies such as USA Today, and Billybob says it was one of the biggest events Club Penguin has ever done. Description Marvel Super Hero Takeover (Starts 14 June) Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! The entire island has been transformed and there’s comic-style chaos everywhere! Members can suit up as some of Marvel's Super Heroes including The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye or Marvel Super Villains like the mischievous Loki. Also, join an epic battle with Destructobot on the Rooftop for the Downtown Showdown. Will you and your friends save the city? Or destroy it? Free Items Items For Everyone This is a non-members catalog and it made many penguins very happy. Glitches *There was a glitch that at the Cove, Beacon, Ski Lodge, Lighthouse, Cave Mine and Night Club that had music playing from the Puffle Party 2012. The Night Club and Lighthouse music have been fixed but the Beacon still needs to be fixed. *If playing on Windows 7 computers, Club Penguin could've crash due to the high graphics. This has been fixed. *When the meteor crashed on the island, it could still be seen from the telescope at the Beacon. This glitch was fixed. *Sometimes, when entering the Snow Forts it will say "Please exit the game before leaving the room." This has been fixed. *On June 28, when the newest pin was released, the Supervillain Pin, it wasn't available during the very first minutes when Club Penguin was just updating. This was later fixed. *Another glitch is that the fireworks seen at the Ski Hill and the Iceberg do not have any sound unlike the other times Club Penguin has fireworks. *After the party, sometimes it would say "Aunt Arctic is Online" despite that she is not going to be on since the party is over. Trivia *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company, meaning that Marvel will not sue them for doing so. Although, Marvel won't be able to sue them, as they are both owned by Walt Disney. *The Purple Super Hero Meteor from the telescope at the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012 will be for the Super Hero Party, since it appears in a blog sneak peek. *If you look closely at the hero costumes, they all seem to have fingers instead of flippers, which is weird as penguins don't have fingers. It is possibly just an artist's impression. *Most of the island was a City during this party. *During this party, the Miners Helmet is available in two places: the Gift Shop and Cave Mine. *Billybob, was seen on server Abominable along with Aunt Arctic. *Players are unable to obtain the Stage Crew stamp and the Clock Target stamp during the party, since the Switchbox 3000 and Clock Tower were removed, until party ended. *This party was extended for an extra week and on the server Deep Freeze at 4pm AEST June 29th Aunt Arctic was scheduled to appear. *It is the one of the few Club Penguin events to have its own website. *This is the first time that Non-members could buy clothes in the Gift Shop. *During the party, you could be tagged as a Super Hero, Super Villain, or Citizen. If you are a hero, will have a gold circle around, a black circle if are you a villain, and just a normal blue circle for citizens. *Starting June 28th, Fireworks appeared at the Ice Berg and Ski Hill in celebration of Canada Day. *This is the first time the Stage was specifically decorated for a party and there was no play. *This is the first time the Mask was released to non-members. *Straight after this party finished, the Marvel related page was redecorated for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, a sneak peek of the party was introduced. File:Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit (Note the grey penguin). File:Iron Man Comic Official.png|Another shot of the Iron Man suit that came at the party. File:Whats New Sneak Peek June 11.png|A sneak peek BillyBob posted on the blog on June 11, 2012. File:Happy77_-_Sneak_Peek_edit.jpg|A sneak peek from What's New Blog with a purple meteor. File:CP5_P11_Marvel_opt.jpg|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin Magazine. File:MJSP.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. File:Party_News_June_2012.png|Club Penguin's UK website description. Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #344. Advertisements Takeover (3).png|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (4).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (1).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (2).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Doom Drones.jpg|And yet another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Home Page File:Home_page_of_party_of_2012.png|The party homepage. Login screens MarvelLogIn1.png|First login screen of the party. Constructions marveldock.jpg|Dock Rooms Beach MSHT.png|Beach Plaza MSHT.png|Plaza Hero HQ.png|Hero HQ Gift Shop MSHT Party.png|Gift Shop BR MSHT.png|Book Room Stage MSHT .png|The Stage Coffee MSHT 1.png|Coffee Shop DS MSHT 1.png|Downtown Showdown SF City hall MSHT.png|Snow Forts Dock Meteor MSHT 1.png|The Dock Dock Mini City MSHT 1.png|Iceberg Bank PP MSHT.png|Pizza Parlor Town Marvel 1.png|Town Villain Lair MSHT 1.png|Villain Lair Aunt Arctic spotted AAmarvel.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-06-16 15:27:38.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt ARctic again.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt arctic again epicness.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingAA.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingArctic.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic Spotted.jpg|Aunt Arctic Spotted in a Spanish Server. I finally met her.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. I finally met her2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party with her player card open. AA_Spotted_Again.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. AA_Spotted_Again_(Pet_Shop).jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. aaonbellyslide2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Others Choose Your Side!.png|The notification when you log in. MarvelPoster.png|The poster seen at the Ski Village, Beach, Mine Shack, Forest, and Hidden Lake. Hero message.png|A notification to heroes if there are villains attacking. Heroes needed.png|The pop-up that appears when villains are attacking. Wallpaper1Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. Wallpaper2Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. Videos SWF Party Map Icon *Marvel Party Map Icon Catalogs *Items for Everyone Catalog *Marvel Catalog Music *Main theme *Downtown Showdown *Villain Lair External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party Category:Super Heroes Category:Aunt Arctic Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Parties of 2012